Captain America
Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers alias Captain America, gespielt von Chris Evans, ist ein Mitglied der Avengers. Genau genommen ist Captain America das erste Mitglied der Avengers, da er im Zweiten Weltkrieg, im Kampf gegen die Nazis, zu einem "Supersoldaten" gemacht und schließlich für 70 Jahre im Eis konserviert wurde. Er wurde 1918 geboren und ist nach eigenen Angaben 95 Jahre alt. Leben Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers alias Captain America bekam seinen Spitznamen und die zugehörigen Superkräfte im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Als kleiner und schwächlicher Soldat testete man an ihm das Super Soldaten Serum, dass Steves Ausdauer, Schnelligkeit und Stärke enorm steigerte. Zunächst verweigert man Steve tatsächlich in den Krieg zu ziehen und will ihn stattdessen als Propaganda- und Motivationswerkzeug für die anderen Soldaten benutzen. Nachdem der aber einige Soldaten aus der Gewalt von HYDRA und dem Kommando von Red Skull befreien kann, versammelt er die Howling Commandos, eine Spezialeinheit, mit der Captain America HYDRA den Kampf ansagt. Im finalen Gefecht mit Red Skull lenkt Captain America dessen Jet in die Antarktis und wird dort für ungefähr 70 Jahre im Eis konserviert. Marvel's The Avengers right|330px Eine Woche, nachdem er aufgetaut ist, noch völlig desorientiert in der neuen Zeit, wird Captain Americas Hilfe auch schon wieder benötigt. Nick Fury tritt an ihn heran und überzeugt ihn, dass Amerika ihn immer noch braucht, was ihm in seinem deprimierten Zustand ein bisschen Trost spendet. Steve braucht eine Weile um sich in der Gruppe und der ihm fremden Welt zurecht zu finden. Die anderen Avengers unterschätzen ihn deshalb, doch seine naiv-wirkende Art ist irreführend. Als Tony Stark und Bruce Banner Zweifel an S.H.I.E.L.Ds wahren Interessen am Tesserakt anmelden, nimmt er die Sache selbst in die Hand und macht sich auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit. hier macht sich Loki über Captain Amerika lustig indem er sich in ihn verwandelt. The Return of the First Avenger Einige Zeit nach dem Angriff auf New York arbeitet der Cap für SHIELD, zusammen mit Natasha Romanov, alias Black Widow. Sie stoßen auf ein Überbleibsel von HYDRA, welches S.H.I.E.L.D infiltriert hat und versuchen, dieses auszuschalten. Dabei stellt sich ihnen ein Attentäter, genannt der Winter Soldier ''in den Weg. Dieser stellt sich schließlich als Steves tot geglaubter bester Freund James Buchanan Barnes, kurz Bucky oder Buck, heraus. Dr. Zola hat im zweiten Weltkrieg an ihm herrumexperimentiert und ihn schließlich in Kryogynese versetzt. Außerdem wurden seine Erinnerungen an Steve gelöscht. Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron ''folgt... Captain America: Civil War folgt... Fähigkeiten * auf die menschlich mögliche Höchstleistung erhöhte Stärke, Schnelligkeit, Reflexe und Ausdauer * beschleunigte Selbstheilung * Experte im Umgang mit seinem Kampfschild * Durch das Serum in seinem Blut war er in der Lage, im Eis eingefroren zu überleben, ohne dass sein Körpergewebe Schäden durch die Kälte davontrug. Originalvorlagen Captain America wurde von den Comiczeichnern Joe Simon und Jack Kirby erschaffen und erschien als Titelheld einer patriotischen Comicserie namens Captain America Comics (#1: März 1941). Nach der Einstellung dieser Serie wurde er in The Avengers #4 (März 1964) in das sogenannte Silberne Zeitalter der Comics (Silver Age) wieder eingeführt, von wo aus er Mitglied und sogar Anführer der Avengers wurde. Trivia *Captain America wird vom gleichen Schauspieler gespielt, der auch die Menschliche Fackel in Fantastic Four und Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer verkörpert hat. *In der US-Sitcom The Big Bang Theory taucht ein wiederkehrender Nebencharakter namens Captain Schlabberhose auf, der seinen Spitznamen durch das Tragen eines Captain America-Shirts erhalten hat. Videos 400px|center Kurzes Featurette über Captain America Bilder Vorher.jpg Nachher.jpg 1280x720-4QV.jpg avengers-clip4.jpg 339548.jpg-c_640_360_x-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 20646757.jpg captain-america-2-02.jpg chris-evans-captain-america-the-avengers-interview-41012.jpg Return_of_the_First_Avenger-widescreen.jpg img26.jpg Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Captain America Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Captain America: The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers